


How Could You See Green?

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: “Don't you like the dark?” He asked, his hand splayed across Timmy's stomach, his nose buried in his hair.“I'm not scared,” Timmy said quickly, “this is just REALLY dark.”





	How Could You See Green?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from My Own Private Idaho.  
> "How could you see green when it was so dark you could not see your hand?"  
> I've probably been a bit liberal with the tags here, but I thought better safe than sorry.  
> This is fictional.

“Armie?!” Timmy called for him, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

“It's OK, just hang on a sec,” Armie tiptoed his way across the floor, carefully avoiding obstacles, Timmy's shoes, their overnight bags. “Who the hell puts a light switch on the other side of the room?” He grumbled, mostly to himself.

“It's really dark,” Timmy said from the bed, “Like, I literally cannot see. I can't see my hand and I'm holding it right in front of me.”

Armie made it without injury. It was typical, he thought, that he could be so graceful only when nobody was able to see it. He felt for Timmy as he climbed under the covers, spooning him with an arm around his middle.

“Don't you like the dark?” He asked, his hand splayed across Timmy's stomach, his nose buried in his hair.

“I'm not scared,” Timmy said quickly, “this is just REALLY dark.”

“I think it's soothing,” Armie trailed open mouthed kisses across his shoulder, followed them with his fingertips.

“It's oppressive,” Timmy replied. “I feel like like I'm just floating around in nothing.”

“And that's oppressive?”

“Of course,” he thought for a moment, his brain working faster than his mouth could articulate. “There's nothing to ground me.”

Armie hugged him tighter. “I'm here. I'll make sure you don't float away.”

“Hmmm,” Timmy sighed. He arched his back, catlike and luxurious, his ass pressing against Armie's crotch as his top half rolled away.

Armie pulled him back. “Ah ah, no. No escaping.”

Timmy tried to wriggle away from him, but Armie held him fast.

Timmy huffed out a laugh. “Fuck. I forget how strong you are.”

Armie's cock twitched at his words. “Do you like that?”

Timmy nodded. His curls brushed Armie's face. Armie took hold of his cock, not surprised to find him fully hard and wet at the tip. He let it rest in his loose fist, an extension of his embrace. Enjoying the hefty weight, but not teasing. Not yet.

Timmy sighed. “I love this, Oliver. And I love you. Just so you know.”

Armie rolled him onto his back, letting go of his cock to lay half on top of him, pressed together from the hips down. Their faces were only inches apart, but Armie could barely make him out in the darkness. His cock stiffened further as their mouths found each other. Timmy sucked on his tongue, bit his lower lip only to soothe it seconds later. He moaned as they broke apart, subtly grinding against Armie's thigh.

“I want you to hold me down,” he said quietly. “When we make love.”

“Fuck, Tim,” Armie had to close his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Timmy stroked his back, “I can't stop thinking about it.” He pulled Armie back for more kisses, “Pin me down and fuck me. You're so big and strong,” he nuzzled Armie's jaw, the darkness making him bold. “I'll do anything you want.”

“Jesus Tim,” his words were strangled by the intense _need_ coursing its way through his body. His cock throbbed, painfully thick and heavy between his legs. “You know I love you too, right?”

Timmy made a happy noise. Armie wished he could see his face properly. “This could get intense. You need to tell me if you want to let up.”

“OK.”

“Roll over for me.”

Armie sat up, shucking the duvet off his shoulders and onto the floor. He heard the bedsprings creak as Timmy rolled onto his stomach. Armie stroked down his sides, his fingertips tracing each dip between his ribs, the sharp lines of his hipbones. When he reached his ass, he squeezed firmly, spreading his cheeks apart.

“Love this tight little hole.”

Timmy whimpered into the pillow. Armie moved on to his thighs, parting them and encouraging Timmy to move them up and out, knees bent like he was swimming breaststroke. Armie knelt in the space between.

“Comfy, baby?”

“Uh huh,” Timmy already sounded pretty far gone.

Armie leant over him, patting down bedside table and yanking the drawer out. His fingers bumped into the Bible. He pushed it out of the way to find the lube he'd thrown in there when they'd first arrived. He held the tube to warm it as he sat back down.

Timmy loved this part, so Armie always dragged it out, getting him nice and slick before he even thought about giving him any fingers. He was able to take two fairly quickly, moaning obscenities as Armie tickled his prostate. The third finger had him writhing, but Armie placed his free hand firmly on his lower back.

“No, baby boy.”

Timmy stilled immediately, his breath coming out in a happy little whoosh.

Armie used his thumb to tease the stretched opening, twisting his fingers so that he could feel all the way around. Satisfied that Timmy was ready, he pulled out and applied a generous amount of slick to his cock. He spread his legs in a similar way, getting as close as he could. He held his cock firmly at the base and guided it to Timmy's entrance. The head pushed inside easily, but he was thicker further down and it made Timmy's breath hitch. Timmy breathed deeply through his nose, pushing back, trying to make the intrusion less painful.

When he was fully inside, Armie placed a hand on Timmy's hip and the other on his shoulder, anchoring him to the bed at two points.

“Is this OK?” He pressed down, giving Timmy almost all of his weight.

“Yeah. Feels so good.”

Armie pulled out completely and then sank back inside in one go. Timmy yelped, but kept still, so Armie did it again. And again. And again.

“Fuck!” Timmy whined into the pillow, “Stay inside! Please. I wanna feel you.”

“OK,” Armie switched to a more gentle rhythm, “better?”

“Thank you.”

He felt Timmy relax again, sinking into the mattress under him.

“Fuuuuuck,” a long, drawn out moan, “that's it.”

“I love you like this,” Armie rested his chest on Timmy's back, brushed his hair aside to kiss his cheek. The soft skin was flushed warm with arousal, maybe a little embarrassment.

“Hmm?” Timmy clenched his internal muscles. Armie could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “Stuffed full of cock?”

Armie bit his earlobe. “Honest. Mouthy. And yes,” he smacked his ass cheek as he moved away, “stuffed full of cock.”

“Only yours.”

“That's right,” Armie picked up his pace.

Timmy started babbling. “Massive,” and “need to,” and “soon,” all interspersed with loud moans and Armie's name.

“Come on,” Armie panted, his own pace becoming erratic the closer he got. He imagined Timmy's dick, swollen and sensitive, rubbing against the sheet. That image finished him off and he came hard, his fingers digging into Timmy's flesh where he held him in place.

“Armie?!” Timmy sounded on the verge of tears, “I haven't.”

“I know, baby,” Armie struggled to get his breath back, “sit up for me.”

He sat Timmy in his lap, his cock still hard inside him. Timmy was like a rag-doll, completely pliant in his arms. He secured him with an arm around his chest as he tugged on his cock and Timmy buried his face into his neck. He bit down when he came, his semen coating Armie's hand and dribbling onto the bed. He gasped like a dying man, desperate to draw air into his lungs. The sting of the bite mark softened Armie's cock. He pulled out, moving them both so they were on their sides again.

He kissed the nape of Timmy's neck. “You can tell me anything, you know. Always ask for what you want.”

“OK,” Timmy yawned. “Next time, can we leave the light on?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
